


Don’t Regret Now

by We_Dawned



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Bottom Loki (Marvel), M/M, Omega Loki (Marvel), Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Dawned/pseuds/We_Dawned
Summary: “你知道宇宙有多大吗？”





	Don’t Regret Now

Loki认真地看了他一眼，然后大笑着向后倒去：“你会输的。”  
“你会输的。”他的上身后倾到一个危险的弧度，声音放荡又轻佻，整个人像挂在栏杆上，让人禁不住要伸手扶一把的欲望。但他那么矜持那么绅士，双腿老实地蜷着，双手撑着铁杆，仿佛这辈子也不会掉下去。  
Thor不知道这算什么滋味，他听见自己的喉咙里嗬的一声，音色的单薄和尖锐都有点不像他自己，但他的确是笑着的。他微笑着，从衣袋里拿出一小瓶马提尼，酒水的颜色亮晶晶的，天上的星星像掉进去大半似的。  
“为什么？”他问。  
Loki坐直回来，耸耸肩，把那小小的玻璃瓶子从他手中拿过来，拧开盖子小酌。他的头发确实有些乱，一两缕黑色的细蔓从轮廓圆润的耳弧里逃脱，在夜风里不知所措地摇来荡去。他眨眨眼睛，那抹绿色忽闪着生长了几下，就被压抑成了笑意盈盈的潭水。他像个骗子，又不像，在放浪形骸和衣冠楚楚上，没有哪个骗子像他这样矛盾，一个骗子在深夜和另一个人一起坐在阳台的栏杆上，这他妈的意义又何在？  
“我喜欢你的酒，他们都真他妈好喝。”  
夜光一点都不清晰，Thor都看不出Loki脸上的到底是红晕还是得逞的笑容。他阻止了对方接下来有可能的砸掉瓶子的动作，然后把自己庞大的身形缩小了一些，有些小心翼翼地说：“你并不像一个Omega，或者说，一个好Omega。”  
“那我应该夸你是一个好Alpha？”Loki的嗓音被酒水润过，甜蜜又恶毒，“不，别对我摆出那副表情。你是一个标准上流社会大户人家的Alpha，最受欢迎的继承人，万千宠爱，四通八达。有Alpha都有的优点和缺点，你可能更缺点心眼。”  
“老古板，三十六岁还没有结婚，被爹地念叨得不少吧。”他挤眉弄眼地把手伸到Thor的另一个上衣口袋里，掏出一包万宝路烟和一个防风打火机，把酒瓶塞进裤子口袋，毫不客气地抽出一根含进嘴里，点了起来，“你这是瞒着家里跑出来包小情人吧，听上去真棒，希望阿姆斯特丹红灯区那些婊子们讨论我的时候涂的口红不要那么劣质，我会呕吐。”  
“你是荷兰人？”Thor接过Loki递来的烟包和打火机，再整整齐齐地放回了口袋。  
“不是。”Loki用力吸了一口，吐出一个小小的烟圈，滚动了两下消散无形。  
“瑞典？”Thor把手伸出来，搭在那段细细的腰身上，真主在上，又软又结实。他一用力把身材比自己小了两个号的Omega圈进怀里，叼过对方嘴里的烟抽了几口。  
“不——。”  
“你干脆说你是从天上掉下来的，原本住在月亮上。”  
“月亮那个光秃秃的地方有什么好住的。”Loki扭来扭去，“我是阿斯加德人！”  
“那你生了一匹八脚小马，嘴被缝了九针，和我的妻子偷情还剪她头发了吗？”Thor不得不更用力一点把他揽住，不要让他掉下栏杆。  
“你还没有妻子。”  
“我有个发小的确叫Sif。”  
“天降正义，娶她回家吧。”  
“她是个Beta，我只能娶Omega。”Thor耐心奇好。  
“呸。”Loki啐了一口，“听听，大义凛然，全世界Omega都该由你保护。”  
“如果可以的话我也很想。”  
“你们只把Omega当玩具。”Loki从他嘴里争来最后一口烟，叼着烟屁股说得迷迷糊糊，“这就是为什么你们会输。”  
Thor把他的头发理好，在那个光洁的额头上落了一个吻：“为什么？”  
“你会输的…！”最后一个音节被咬成了上挑的清音，Loki赶忙吐掉烟头，嬉笑着拍上Thor从他漏风的衬衫下摆伸进牛仔裤里的手，“因为你们只有精子。”  
“这不是问题。”Thor像抱一只小鹿一样单手把Loki提起来，一翻身落地阳台进了卧室，一个快一米九的男人在他手里就像个小沙包，Loki不由得攥紧了Thor雄伟的上臂，“你们的精子并不含有遗传基因。”  
“你不理解。”Loki喘息着躺上柔软的大床，张开腿搁在Thor肩膀上，房间里更昏暗，阳台里漏进来的夜光只够看见Thor的半张脸。金发垂在蜜色颈窝里。Loki觉得下腹有些烧。

 

“我要去50号公路。”  
“认真的？”  
“认真的。”  
Loki从Thor腰间掏出钱包，向吧台又叫了一杯夏顿埃。  
一个没有舞台没有歌声也没有嗑了大麻的疯人的小酒吧，灯光暗沉，木质装修，有个小天台可以看见银河。吧台的灯光最亮，其他卡座零零星星地点着一两盏小灯。  
Thor抿了一点伏特加，烈酒在舌尖爆炸。  
“你会经历一次发情期。”他算了一下，肯定道。  
“所以？”Loki向他挑了一下眉毛，“你又不是没钱准备一大包垃圾食品给我吃，也不是没钱给我买擦屁股的纸巾，也不是没钱买避孕套。”  
“你觉得呢？”  
“我想骑哈雷飙车。”  
“这应该不算理由。”Thor有点头疼。  
“你既然找了一个二十四岁的婊子就该有点他还年轻的觉悟，不像你提前进入中年行列。”Loki的嘴毒得像一氧化二氮，“你怎么还不回去继承伟大家族事业，Thor Odinson？Odin真是个可怜的臭老头。”  
Thor哑口。  
良久以后他耸耸肩，把自己杯子里剩下的酒一饮而尽，西装马甲因为这个动作发出了几声意味不明的哀嚎：“我有未婚妻了。”  
“哪个幸福的Omega？”  
“Jane Foster。”  
“哇哦，”Loki向酒保扬起手，示意他在这里，“是个狠角色，我在什么天文奖项的颁奖仪式播报上看到过她，看不出你喜欢这个类型。”  
“家族婚姻。”  
“变相向我表白吗？拒绝接受。”  
“你可以不用总是装得这样没有心，我们在一起快两年了。”  
“事实上我的确没有。”Loki把新来的那杯酒放在嘴边，“而你把心放在我这儿了。”  
“Loki。”  
“嗯。”  
“Loki。”  
“难道你就会娶我了？”  
Thor正准备开口，Loki突然一个仰头把那杯酒喝了个干净，一半撒在了他新买的白衬衫的领子和前襟上。他回过神来，擦了擦嘴，绿色眼睛恶劣又漂亮：“Omega的人权在觉醒，老掉牙的古典Alpha。你们最好率先开始自保，否则就会片甲不留。不该由我来提醒你，Thor Odinson，我们才是自由。”  
“未来。”Thor用手肘撑在大腿上，把下巴放在十指交叉的平面里。  
“对，未来。 ”  
Loki八成是醉了。卡座小小的灯光里，他的脸颊像是抹了奇怪的腮红，翠绿的潭水就快要浓浓蜜蜜地滴下来。他小口喘气，胸膛规律地起伏。空气里莫名其妙的地多了一点麦芽甜酒的香味，带冰的，在玻璃杯里叮呤咣啷地到处碰撞。Thor紧了紧鼻子，把信息素探出去一点，焦灼的石木，在冰雪下慢慢地坚硬。  
这里没有可以威胁他的Alpha。  
“少喝一点。”  
“喝四十多度伏特加的人有资格说我吗？”  
“秋天马上要到了。”  
“我他妈…”

“不要现在和我谈后悔。”  
Loki呻吟了两下，勉力撑起脑袋，目光粘在那块水灵灵黏糊糊的软肉上。Thor的阴茎涨着一股老成的紫红色，硕大、雄壮、生气勃勃，沉重的头部里含着沉寂的软骨，像重型坦克碾过泥地一样在他的生殖道里来回挞伐，现在它一半在他身体里，一半露在外面，被水渍染得晶晶发亮。好极了，当务之急，就是把另外一半也吃进肚子里。  
Thor有一双蓝眼睛，狮子一样地盯着他。  
Alpha的信息素像海潮或是森林大火，是航船破碎的龙骨里嵌进去的暗礁。Loki觉得浑身没有了力气，反抗的念头也累得兴不起。他大开着双腿，修长的肢体软绵绵地挂垂，等着Thor按住他的腰，把那只巨兽继续塞进他的屁股里，填满宝贵而自由的生殖部位。好舒服，他长长地出着气，敷衍地扭动着身体，庞然的肉块挤压搅弄他的感觉神经，咕叽咕叽，滚烫，坚硬，有力，严丝合缝。  
Thor那样盯着他，海色的眼睛里仿佛燃烧起了燎原的烈焰，从眼中、蔓延到掌心，烧灼到Loki的身上，从他的每一个毛孔窜入，在皮肤下游走。这不是夏天，这不够炙热，这不是秋天，这不够萧索。  
Thor的皮肤粗糙、温热，抵上被撑开的穴口。Loki瘫软着眩晕，如果生殖道里能永远塞满这么一个大东西，让他昏这一辈子也就算完了。

“不要现在和我谈后悔。”

 

他们跨上哈雷奔向50号公路。

Thor发现Loki把一颗跳蛋塞在生殖道里快两天。[1]

Loki发情了。

 

“你知道宇宙有多大吗？”  
Loki把还剩一截的烟屁股从嘴唇里解放出来，用靴子底碾了两下。  
“…给我一点时间。”  
Thor把行李打包好，分装在两个箱子里。床头灯的光线是橘黄色，很温暖，温度几乎可以燃烧。他的眼睛里都是血丝，红色，鼓胀，咬啮蓝色眼珠。  
“你要怎么知道呢。”他把黑发撩到肩后。  
“所有资料都那样写。”  
“那你证实了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“你见过了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那你怎么确定呢？”  
Thor停了一下，他用力抿起嘴唇，眉头深邃地纠缠在一起。Loki走到他旁边坐下来，把下巴放在他佝偻的肩膀上，摸了摸他新剪短的发茬。  
“…我不知道，我只是相信。”  
“嗯哼。”  
空气里烟味很重，带着点余味的甜，淡色的烟气在灯光笼罩的地方慢慢地走着转着，上升到没有光的黑色里，和过去与未来抱成一团。  
“你知道现在有标记去除手术了吗？”  
“我知道。”  
Thor的声音低沉又迟疑。  
Loki转过头去，他对着黑暗笑了起来：“我们真是愚昧的生物。”  
“你也是。”  
“Foster真矮。”他忽然有些骂骂咧咧起来，“你和她接吻累不累？我比较好奇是她踮脚你弯腰，还是你直接把她抱起来，像个娃娃一样。”  
“我们没吻过。”  
“那我是你的初吻吗？”  
“不，我高中和学校的啦啦队长上过床。”  
“她是个Omega？”  
“Beta。”  
Loki若有所思地点了一下头，抽出一根烟又点了起来。  
“今晚第十支了。”  
“让我清醒一点，不用像个婊子似的哭哭啼啼抽抽搭搭。拿开你的手！洗过再摸我头发！”  
他翘起二郎腿，看着一个准新郎风风火火地跑进洗手间。  
Thor搓着擦干的手出来的时候，Loki已经躺在床上了。他看着窗外，黑色长发落在肩头，一支新的烟横在他口中。  
“你什么时候的飞机？”他把烟吐掉。  
“八点。”  
“要睡还有三个小时。”  
Thor爬上床，把Loki抱进怀里。  
“Foster会喜欢一个黑眼圈像熊猫的丈夫吗？”  
“我不想睡。”  
“今天夜里你也别想睡个好觉，跳舞跳到后半夜你觉得如何？”  
“有时间。”  
“两点晚宴才结束，九点还有会议，虽然你的力气像头狼人，但你也不能连续熬夜。”  
Thor愣了两秒。  
“Loki。”他突然用力扳住对方的肩膀，入手是丝绸面料滑腻温顺的感觉，他看着那个黑发绿眼的美人用一种标准的公式微笑回答，柔软的身体无孔不入地腻进他的胸膛之中。  
“你…”  
“我姓Laufeyson。”

 

 

[1]设定参考，男性Omega的直肠和生殖道分离，泄口共享。


End file.
